Born for Boring
by bebe098
Summary: this is a nilly that includes some great bands. what happens when you mix 1 mystery boy 1 brother 2 best friends and drama. these two teens dont know how many speed bumps there on the road to fame.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my very first story. I am a huge fan of Nilly and this a Nilly story. So if you don't like Nilly don't read. This may include bashing of other Disney Channel Stars but I do like the stars I may mention. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Channel, or Jonas Brothers or Fall Out Boy**

* * *

**"Fall Out Boy saved me" **

_A saturday morning alarm goes off_

_I had to get ready for my new job my mom got me_

"Lillian get up!" my mom screamed. "Okay mom!" I yelled back

All of a sudden my Fall Out Boy ring tone went off

"_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
You were the last good thing about this part of town….." _

I grabbed it before looked at the id. "Hello its Lily talk to me".

"Lilly….Fall…...Out…..Boy…..On…..Sale…….Now" Miley panted.

"What! Fall Out Boy tickets are on sale right now!"

"Yeah and your awesome best friend just got us front row seats, so close they'll be sweating on us. Can u believe it? And it's in 3 hours"

"OH MY GOSH thank you!"

"Your welcome. Well got to go."

I can't believe it in 3 hours ill be in spiting distance of my favorite band in the world.

At Work

Me and Melissa were rating the boys that walked past the store. Then one of the 9's we rated looked straight at us and came in the store. He finally came to the register with a shirt and a couple of buttons.

"Hello is this all you will be buying?" I had to say it. It was in the policy plus that's the only thing I could think of.

He just nodded with a half smile.

"Your total is 13.48" he paid and left. But before he left the doors he turn and smiled a me it was a breath taking moment.

I looked the clock and my shift was over I couldn't wait to go see F.O.B.

In The Car

"He had the world's deepest chocolate eyes and his smile was whoa. Plus his hair was amazingly curly." I yapped about this boy for about an hour in the car I could tell Miley was sick of it but I didn't care.

Finally she blurted out "Do you even know his name?"

"No"

Before an argument could start we were there.

At The Concert

Half way through the show Miley had the urge to use the bathroom so we went out.

She went to the bathroom. That left me alone in the hallway until three boys came out of the concert. One went out side and the other two came my way. As the got closer I saw who it was it was the boy with the curly hair.

I could tell he saw me to till Miley pulled me back to the concert. Her and her bad timing.

After the show all I could think about was him. That meant I wasn't paying attention. And that means I wouldn't have slammed into a chair.

Before I hit the ground curly haired boy caught me. I'm embarrassed!

All I could say was "Hey"

"Hey umm is it me or are you stalking me" we both laughed.

"So can I get a name" he asked real smooth.

"Of course. Lilly Truscott. You?"

"Nick Jonas"

"Lilly come on my dads going to leave us!". Leave it to Miley to ruin a good moment.

"well bye"

"bye"

* * *

**Next Chapter**

**lilly explains what happen to miley. and miley is determind to help her best friend**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This is my very first story. I am a huge fan of Nilly and this a Nilly story. So if you don't like Nilly don't read. This may include bashing of other Disney Channel Stars but I do like the stars I may mention. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Channel, or Jonas Brothers**

**"Born for Boring" **

* * *

"**Miley's Closet Game"**

After the show Miley slept over my house.

"Cause if you jump I will jump too  
We will fall together  
From the building's ledge  
Never looking back…."

Miley's phone rang.

"Oh hey daddy…….uh….ill ask"

"Lilly can my cousins come stay over my dad has to go out?"

I thought a while my mom and sister wouldn't be back till tomorrow. "Sure!"

"Daddy she said yeah…..Okay love you too."

"He said there on there way."

10 minuets later

Doorbell ring

"There here I'm so excited I haven't seen them since 5 years ago" Miley said as she jumped up and down on the couch.

"I'll get that you look a little busy." So I answered the door and there were the three most gorgeous boys I have ever laid eyes on. But one of them looked familiar. Until he gave me hug I remembered him it was Nick.

"What? But? I'm so confused!"

Next thing you know Miley jumps off the couch and charges toward us.

"Kevy, Joey, Nicky!" she screamed from behind me.

"Lilly these are my cousins on my mom side Kevin, Joe and-."

I couldn't help but cut here off. "Nick."

"Yeah how did you-."

Then I cut her off again. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Okay how do you know my cousin?" Miley questioned me.

"That's him. That's the boy with the warm chocolate eyes luscious curly locks and his angelic voice. That's Nick."

Meanwhile with the Jonas Brothers

"That was extremely weird." Joe whispered.

"I know that girl."

"Are you sure?" Kevin questioned.

"I could never forget her sandy blonde hair and her ocean blue eyes."

Miley and I heard the whole conversation. I was blushing like crazy.

1 hour later

"Kevin Joe can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Miley said with a smile.

"Okay!"

In the Kitchen

"Guys guess what Lilly has a major crush on Nick."

"Same with Nick." Joe argued

"So what are we going to do?" Kevin taking matters into his own hand.

"Light bulb moment I have an idea."

Back in the room

**Lilly's POV **

Miley asked me to come help her pick out an outfit for Oliver's party on Saturday.

We were up stairs and next thing I know I'm tied up in a closet laying on a bush of curly hair.


End file.
